The present application generally relates to the field of temperature control of a downstream flow of fluid and, more specifically, to systems and methods of providing a temperature controlled stream of fluid via a shower controller or faucet controller.
Traditional shower valves are well known and are used to turn on and set a temperature of a fluid flowing into a shower by manually adjusting a ratio of hot water and cold water flowing downstream of the valve. Traditional manual shower and faucet valves do not maintain temperature to a significant change in flow rate of incoming hot water (e.g., when a dishwasher or washing machine turns on) or a significant change in flow rate of incoming cold water (e.g., when a local toilet is flushed). Accordingly, such significant changes in incoming hot or cold water can cause significant discomfort to a showerer (one taking a shower), and perhaps scald the showerer.
Accordingly, automatic shower control valves that attempt to adjust to changes in supply pressure are known. The American Society of Sanitary Engineering (ASSE) has promulgated a standard, ASSE 1016, for temperature performance of automatic shower valves. The ASSE 1016 standard applies to three types of individual shower control valves: pressure balancing (e.g., mechanical), thermostatic, and combination thermostatic and pressure balancing. For example, pressure balancing shower control valves under ASSE 1016 must not exceed ±3.6° F. (±2° C.) temperature control under the following conditions: hot and/or cold water supply pressures increased or decreased by 50%.